Family Portrait
by That Guy Who Ships Niff
Summary: ONESHOT: Set mid-season 2; one night, Dick and Cassidy drink and reminisce of their younger days. Three times Dick tortured Cassidy and the one time he was a good brother.


_**A/N**_: I just finished the show a few days ago and this idea suddenly came up from the few memories Dick had about Cassidy. The first two flashbacks were mentioned on the show and the last two were created by me. This is how I kind of saw Dick and Beaver's relationship.

* * *

"Dude, have a drink. It'll loosen you up," Dick coaxed, shaking the bottle of vodka in front of his little brother. Cassidy was sitting on the couch, his arms folded across his chest. Dick had made one of his many unneeded comments about him hanging out with Mac.

"Yeah, take a drink and end up like you, a boozy obnoxious ass-hat?" Cassidy scoffed. "No thank you."

"Geez, no wonder you're still a virgin," Dick sneered, chugging from his own bottle. "You couldn't even do an unconscious chick."

"Ooh, big word for you," Beaver muttered, slumping.

"All right, that's it. I'm calling your little girlfriend over and you're going to do it." Dick grabbed Beaver's phone from the coffee table and flipped it open.

"Dick, don't you dare!" Cassidy shouted, jumping up and trying to reach for his phone, which Dick held above him. "Stop, man! I'm serious!" Dick grinned, amused to get a rise from the usually well-reserved Cassidy.

Cassidy managed to successfully retrieve his phone and pressed END on the call to Mac. "You know, out of all the people I know, you're the lord of the dumbasses," he snapped, glaring at his smirking brother.

"More like lord of the ladies." Dick thrust his hips. Cassidy gagged and pushed him away. "Come on, little bro." Dick got Cassidy in a headlock.

"Dick," Cassidy whined, tugging at the arm around his neck.

"I'll let go if you tell me you at least got to second base with Nerderella. Spill, bro, did you touch that flat chest?" Cassidy squirmed and tried to punch Dick, but Dick only pulled him to the floor and pinned him.

"Let me up!" Cassidy shouted. "Just because you're three years older than me doesn't give you the right to treat me like this!"

"Actually, it does." Dick straddled Cassidy. "Remember that time I taped your feet to your bike pedals?"

"How could I forget?" Cassidy spat.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Dick, what are you doing?" 10-year-old Cassidy asked his 13-year-old brother. "What's the duct tape for?" Cassidy stopped his bike with the brakes and watched Dick rip the tape with his teeth. Dick stepped over and taped Cassidy's sneakers to the pedals.

"Have fun," Dick smirked and went back inside.

"Dick!"

* * *

Dick came back two hours later and stood, sucking the Popsicle his mother had given him and watched Cassidy pedaling in circles. The brunet had tears streaming down his cheeks and Dick sighed.

"Come on, Beav," he said, releasing Beaver of his binds and leading him inside.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Yeah, you just love to see me cry, that was it," Cassidy grumbled, still trying to wriggle an arm out. "Just like when we were younger, you and Dad would have contests to see who could make me cry first."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Cassidy, could you come here for a moment?" Richard Casablancas called. 7-year-old Cassidy walked into his father's office, clutching his left arm. "What happened to your arm, son?"

"Dick hit me again," Cassidy mumbled. "I was watching TV and he wanted to watch something else."

"Dad, Beaver's being a pest again!" Dick complained, shoving past his brother on his way into the room.

"Don't call me Beaver! My name is Cassidy!" Cassidy snapped, pushing his brother. Dick raised a fist to punch Cassidy, but Mr. Casablancas stepped between them.

"Boys, stop," he ordered. Dick lowered his fist and ran a hand through his messy blond hair. "Cassidy, sit down." Cassidy glared at Dick and obeyed his father. "Why do you antagonize your older brother?"

"W-what?" Cassidy stammered. "He bullies _me_! Why do _I_ always get blamed for what Dick does?"

"God, Beav, why are you such a bitch?" Dick quipped, grinning evilly. "No wonder Mom and Dad love me more."

"They do not!" Cassidy shot back, his voice quavering. Dick shared a glance with his father and stood in front of his little brother.

"You're going to grow up to be a loser," he sneered, leaning to his brother's level. "No girl will ever want you." Dick's smirk grew wider as tears cascaded down Cassidy's cheeks. The younger boy got up and ran out of the room. Dick looked at his father.

"I win."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Get off!" Cassidy finally managed to push Dick off of him and sat up, brushing his shirt off. "Sometimes I wonder why I didn't run away all those years ago. Maybe a _nice_ family could've picked me up."

"Another memory is coming to me," Dick said, ignoring Beaver. "That time I locked you in your closet."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Dick, where are we going?" Dick was pulling Cassidy upstairs by his wrist. "Come on, what are you doing? Let me go." Dick was silent as he opened Cassidy's closet door and shoved him inside. "Hey!" Dick closed the door and held it shut.

"Now, admit it, Beav, you're gay," Dick called.

"I am _not_ gay. Let me out!" Cassidy yelled, pounding on the door. Their parents were out at some luncheon thing and wouldn't be back until God knows when.

"Oh yeah? I happened to find some muscle magazines under your bed," Dick replied, flipping one open. "Look at this guy's bulge. You like that kind of stuff?"

"Those aren't mine!" Cassidy continued banging his fists on the door.

"You're probably better off, dude. I mean, I doubt any girl would find you attractive enough. I, however, got both Mom and Dad's good lucks, thus making me the appealing one," Dick snickered.

"You're the one who's probably going to just sleep around and end up with some STD. I hope you do!" Cassidy shouted. The door flew open and Dick dragged Cassidy out by his shirt collar.

"Take it back," Dick whispered.

"Fuck you," Cassidy shot back. He was slammed against the adjacent wall.

"I said, take it back." Dick's voice was barely above a whisper; his face an inch from Cassidy's.

"Get away from me," Cassidy hissed. He put a hand to his brother's face and shoved him away, and then ran out of the room.

"Beaver! Get back here!" Dick took chase.

* * *

Cassidy locked himself in the bathroom, holding his knees to himself while Dick sat outside, waiting for him to come out.

"Cassidy," Cassidy noted the use of his real name, "come on out. I promise I won't hurt you."

"Bullshit. Last time I fell for that, you gave me a black eye," Cassidy snapped.

"Cassidy Steven Casablancas, get out here or I'll bust the door down," Dick shouted.

"Good luck," Cassidy scoffed. Dick started throwing himself against the door and Cassidy sat, chuckling.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"And you never busted down that door," Cassidy smirked, taking a sip from the vodka bottle. "Bet even now you couldn't do what you tried at 14."

"Shut up, Dorkus." Dick poked his brother from his spot on the floor.

"I remember the one time you were actually a good brother."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Twerp," Josh Cameron sneered, pushing Cassidy backwards into his locker. Cassidy kept his eyes on the floor as his hand traveled up his back to rub the bruise that was sure to come.

"Please," he whispered, slumping to the floor.

"Quiet, loser," Josh smirked.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise," Cassidy mumbled, curling into a ball.

"I know you won't because you won't live to tell anyone anything." Josh pulled a switchblade from his back pocket and moved towards Cassidy, but someone caught his arm.

"Going somewhere?" Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Who the hell are you?" Josh snarled, yanking his arm away.

"Dick Casablancas," Dick said cockily. Josh's eyes widened.

"Wait, _the_ Dick Casablancas?"

"The one and only. Now I suggest you put your little knife down and back the fuck up."

"Or what?" Dick grabbed Josh's arm and twisted it behind his back. "Ow, okay, okay, I'll stop. Just let go."

"Apologize first."

"Fuck that." Dick pulled the arm higher, making the boy cry out in pain. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry, Cassidy."

"Cass, you got anything to say?" Cassidy stood up and looked around before punching Josh in the stomach. "Damn, didn't know you had it in you, bro."

"You're his…he's your…Shit," Josh muttered.

"Scram," Dick ordered. Josh took off down the hallway.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"The one time I remember I was glad you're my brother," Cassidy said, avoiding his brother's eyes.

"Okay, you're my brother, Beav, and the only person who gets to torture you is me. What I'm trying to say is…this is probably just the booze talking. I love you, little brother." Dick got up onto the couch and ruffled Cassidy's hair. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Dick, that is most likely the nicest thing you have ever said to me," Cassidy smiled. "I love you too."

"Don't get all mushy, Beav."

"Well, just remember this next time you decide to give me a hard time," Cassidy played the recording on his phone, "I got you."

Dick chuckled and slung an arm on Cassidy's shoulder. "What did I tell you? You learned from the best."

"Actually, I learned it from Veronica," Cassidy admitted.

"Just give me this one time."


End file.
